A Project Scipio Christmas
by Tsunamix
Summary: During their next Christmas together, Calvin and his friends share old holiday memories with each other to see who can tell the best story. Takes place after Chapter 39 of Race for Control.


It was Christmas Eve. Calvin and his friends were already spending another Christmas at Antea's place at the Hermitage. Throughout the day, they had all sorts of fun with each other: They ate holiday dinner, they had snowball fights, they helped each other on what homework their teachers decided to swamp them with and all sorts of fun things. It was already getting close to sundown as the kids tried to think of another way to pass the time.

"So, does anyone have any ideas?" Asked Sam.

"We could watch Christmas specials on TV." Dennis said.

"Nah, I'm not up for watching the same things over again." Calvin said. "If only we could open at least one present."

"We promised Mom and Dad we wouldn't until tomorrow." Rumiko said.

"I have an idea." Ami said. "We could play a game."

"Like what?" Calvin asked.

"Let's all share our favorite Christmas moments from when we were younger." Ami said. "Whoever tells the best story wins."

"That's not a bad idea." Antea said.

"Yeah, I'm up for it." Dennis said.

"Definitely." Calvin and Rumiko said.

"So, does the winner get a prize or anything?" Sam asked.

"I didn't really think about it." Ami said. "How about the winner gets to open the first present."

"May I go first?" Antea asked.

"Absolutely." Calvin said.

"Well, let's see." Antea said. "It was when I was ten and I started having my first Christmas doubts…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

Antea was up in her room all ready for bed. She was in her PJs and was already reading one of her Bible stories. Just then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Antea." Aelita said as she and Jeremie came in.

"Hi Mom." Antea said.

"Just checking to see if you're ready for bed." Jeremie said. "You brushed your teeth, right?"

Antea just nodded.

"Did you say your prayers?" Aelita asked.

"Oh. No, I forgot." Antea said ashamed.

"You have to say your prayers." Jeremie said. "What would God think of you if you didn't do it on the most important night of the year? Santa also definitely won't like it and may take back your presents."

"Sorry." Antea said as she got out of bed and knelt to the ground with her hands folded in prayer.

"_Thank you Lord for another day,_  
><em>The chance to learn, the chance to play.<em>  
><em>Now as I lay me down to sleep,<em>  
><em>I pray the Lord my soul to keep.<em>  
><em>Please, guard me, Jesus, through the night,<em>  
><em>And keep me safe till morning's light.<em>  
><em>But should I die before I wake,<em>  
><em>I pray the Lord my soul to take.<em>  
><em>And should I live for other days,<em>  
><em>I pray that God will guide my ways.<em>" Antea whispered. "Amen."

Antea then crawled back in bed.

"Dad. I have a question." She asked.

"Yes, Dear?"

"I've been doing some thinking about this Santa thing and it just doesn't add up." Antea said. "How can reindeer pull a sleigh full of presents around the world in a single night? In fact, how can reindeer even fly? Not to mention how does a man who lives on milk and cookies live so long in the North Pole and not at all get tired?"

"Antea, sweetie." Jeremie said. "Christmas isn't about trying to understand what we can't."

"Your dad's right." Aelita said. "True Christmas spirit comes from just believing what we can and what we choose to believe; to take joy in the happiest time of the year despite what we can't see."

"It's also about giving joy to those who need it." Jeremie said. "To give from your heart and make others happy."

"You're right, Dad." Antea said tiredly. She then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Angel." Aelita said as she and Jeremie walked out and turned off the light. Antea just slept soundly through the rest of the night, dreaming what pleasant dreams she was having.

_End Flashback._

* * *

><p>"Aww, so sweet." Ami said.<p>

"You know that Jesus wasn't even born on Christmas, right?" Rumiko said. "He was born in March."

"Must you disparage everything relating to my beliefs?" Antea asked.

"Yawn." Dennis said. "More sappy 'Christmas Spirit' stuff."

"Oh yeah?" Antea snapped. "You come up with something better."

"I will." Dennis said. "It was ten years ago, back when we still lived in Texas…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Dennis was just waking up on Christmas morning. He was already anxious to be with his family and see what marvelous gifts he received. He was already out the door and walking down the hallway when…

"Kids!" William shouted from upstairs. "Come downstairs and open presents."

Immediately Dennis's older twin brothers, William Jr. and Russell, came charging down the hallway.

"Move it, Twerp." William Jr. said pushing Dennis out of the way. Dennis just got up and brushed his nightshirt. He then walked down the stairs.

"Dennis, get down here now!" William shouted.

"I'm coming." Dennis said coming downstairs and to the living room. There he saw his parents and older brothers sitting by the tree waiting for presents to be opened.

"Did you not hear me call you the first time?" William asked. "Your brothers certainly did and look how quick they responded."

"Yeah, Dennis." Russell said. "That's so disrespectful."

"It's not my fault. I…"

"I don't want to hear it." William said. "Just sit down while we pass out gifts."

"Fine." Dennis sighed as William began passing out the gifts.

"Remember, you open our gifts first and then the ones from Santa." William said giving William Jr. the first gift. He then opened it to reveal a tiny robot toy.

"Umm…wow." He said trying his best to sound enjoyed. "I really appreciate it."

Russell was then given his gift. He opened it to reveal an entire stationary set.

"That's it?" Russell asked. "I did expect better, to say the least."

"Russell Dunbar!" His mother exclaimed.

"Do you want to spend the rest of Christmas in your room?" William asked.

"No." Russell said. He then turned to his mother. "Thanks Mom."

Dennis then went over and opened his gift. After tearing off all the wrapping paper, he looked and saw that it was a whole pack of socks.

"Ha! What a lame gift." William Jr. said.

"Yeah." Russell said laughing. "Looks like we lucked out after all."

"I love it!" Dennis said happily.

"Huh?" The twins said.

"What did you say?" William asked surprised.

"It's the best gift I've gotten." Dennis said hugging his father.

"What are you talking about?" Russell asked.

"Yeah." William Jr. said. "It's socks."

"It came from Dad, that's all that should matter." Dennis said. "Thank you so much."

"You know what, son? You're very welcome." William said hugging his son back and smiling. "Just for that, you get to open the rest of your presents before your brothers."

"All right!" Dennis said picking out his next gift. But not before turning to his brothers and sticking his tongue out at them. They just turned to each other and said nothing.

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Wow, Dennis." Calvin said. "That was actually pretty good."<p>

"Yeah." Rumiko said. "Definitely will be hard to top."

"How shallow and materialistic." Antea said unimpressed.

"Antea, that wasn't the point." Ami said. "It was meant to express his happiness over even the smallest, most insignificant gift."

"I had a habit of misplacing socks back then." Dennis said. "Of course I'd be happy with it."

"Wait, Texas?" Antea asked. "I thought you grew up in Michigan."

"I went to middle school plus my first two years of high school in Michigan." Dennis corrected. "I was born in California and spent my childhood in Texas."

"Anyways, I believe it's my turn." Sam said. "It was in the glorious year of 2021…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Sam was in the kitchen watching his mother, Sissi, bake Christmas cookies for Santa. Joining him was his twin sister Samantha, or Sammy as she liked to be called. After the timer went off, Sissi went to the oven and pulled out a fresh batch of cookies and set them on the counter.

"Ooh." Sam said as he reached out to grab one.

"Don't touch. They're still hot." Sissi told him. "Besides, these cookies are for Santa."

"But they're sooo good." Sam said.

"Can we just have one?" Sammy pleaded. "Pleeeeease?"

"Alright." Sissi said. "But only one each and when they're cool enough."

"Alright!" The twins cheered. After they cooled, Sam and Sammy helped themselves to one cookie each. Both of them agreed that they were the most delicious cookies that were ever baked. Just then, none other than Odd Della Robbia entered the room.

"Dad!" The kids said. "You should try these cookies they're amazing!"

"Oh, believe me. I'll have at least one when you go to sleep."

"Okay." Sammy said.

"Speaking of which, it's about time for you to go to bed." Sissi said. "You don't want Santa to miss you because someone wasn't in bed and asleep."

"Awww, do we have to?" They said giving their parents sad eyes.

"Of course not. I'm sure you'd love to see us make out and listen to us talk about how much we love each other."

"Ewww. Goodnight." The kids said as they ran upstairs.

"Works everytime." Odd said.

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Ooh." Ami said. "Our turn."<p>

"Yeah, we had ourselves a good holiday memory, right Cal?" Rumiko asked.

"Hmm? Oh, right. I remember now…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

It was early Christmas morning of 2020. Two-year old Ami was fast asleep in her bed. In the same room, her six-year old sister, Rumiko walked over to her bed and gave her a small shake.

"Ami." Rumiko whispered. "Ami." Ami then woke up.

"Hmm?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Ami." Rumiko said. "It's Christmas morning. Come on, let's go see what Santa got us."

"Won't we get in trouble?" Ami asked.

"Not if you're quiet, now let's go."

Rumiko and Ami quietly walked out their room, hoping not to wake their parents. As they reached the stairs, they heard a door open just a crack. They just turned around and froze, but sighed in relief when they found out it was only their brother, Calvin.

"What are you two doing?" The four-year old boy asked.

"Rumiko wanted to go downstairs and see what Santa got us." Ami said.

"You can't." Calvin said. "Mommy and Daddy will find out and we'll be in big trouble."

"Don't worry." Rumiko said. "They won't know."

"Not if I tell them." Calvin said.

"I'll give you all my dessert for a week if you don't tell." Rumiko said.

"Fine." Calvin said.

Slowly, the kids tiptoed down the stairs trying to get to the living room before their parents were able to notice. When they got downstairs, they saw the big tree sitting right by the foyer. The lights on it were still on and through them they could make out a whole pile of wrapped gifts just screaming to be opened. It was every kid's dream.

"Wow." Ami said. "Can we open one?"

"I don't think we should." Calvin said. "We should go back up before Mommy…"

"Before I what?" A voice from the room said as one of the lamps was tuned on. The kids turned around to find their mother, Yumi, sitting on the couch with her arms folded, angry.

"Oh, hi." Rumiko said. "How are you?"

"I kinda knew this was going to happen, it's a good thing I caught you in the act." Yumi said. "You know very well that it's not time to open presents."

"But Mommy." Rumiko whined. "I don't wanna wait."

"In that case, since you three were being naughty, I'm going to tell Santa to take back all your gifts and give you coal."

"Noooo!" Ami cried.

"We'll go right back to bed." Calvin said. "I even tried to stop them. Just please don't tell."

"Alright." Yumi said. "I won't tell. But you three better get back upstairs."

"Okay." The trio said as they slowly walked back upstairs.

"I still get your desserts, Rumiko." Calvin said.

"No way." Rumiko said. They then went back to their beds and fell back asleep, knowing to never again sneak out of bed on Christmas morning.

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"How cute." Dennis said.<p>

"I don't remember that." Ami said. "I must've been really young."

"I definitely remember it, though." Said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Yumi right by them with Ulrich. "It definitely did stop you from any more early sneak peeks."

"Hi Mom." Calvin said. "Really though, I didn't want to follow through with their plans. I wanted to rat them out but Rumiko bribed me."

"I know." Ulrich said. "Alright kids, it's time for you to go to bed."

"Already?" Ami asked.

"Yes already." Ulrich said. "In fact, if you go to bed right now, I'll allow you to get the early start you wanted back then."

"That won't be necessary." Calvin said. "I think we know to be patient enough."

"Who won, by the way?" Dennis asked.

"You know what?" Calvin asked. "I had so much fun, I don't even know."

"Yeah, me neither." Antea said.

"Same here." Sam said. They all just looked at each other and just laughed at themselves quite loudly.

A few minutes later, the whole gang just crashed out on the couches and the floor and fell into deep sleep. As the happy dreams of the holidays filled their heads, they paid no mind to tomorrow as they know no present could ever be as good as what they already had inside them: Their friendship.

The End.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas Everyone. Please Review.<p> 


End file.
